dimensional_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Ivan Gorchevski (character)
Ivan Gorchevski is a male Earth Pony living in Equestria and later the world of CHS in the year 2500. He was born in the Metro beneath Stalliongrad and spent the years up to his late teenage life in the tunnels with his year-younger brother Vladimir. Ivan is not as strong as Vladimir was, but is more intelligent and more accurate with firearms hence his position in any military or resistance force being a form of sniper. Ivan joined ENDURE at it's founding for he believed the organisation wanted Pony supremacy and would help free Stalliongrad, however he realised he was deluded after his brother Vladimir told him the truth behind ENDURE. Ivan had already been genetically augmented and was now a Marksmare in ENDURE's ranks, having much steadier aim and more perceptive eyes as well as an expanded lung capacity so he could hold his breath for longer. After helping his brother lead the Great Revolution and free Stalliongrad, Ivan began to catch social flak from his fellow ENDURE operatives which led to his abandonment of the group, and he took a lot of valuable data with him back to XCOM. This data allowed XCOM to launch several surgical strikes known as "Operation: Perilous Whispers" and take down ENDURE in Equestria. Ivan then joined XCOM as a Sniper, while his brother was an Assault unit. During the Final Battle, Vladimir was leading Stalliongrad forces against Exodus with his brother when the two were attacked by a Slipstream Jet. Vladimir was gravely wounded and dying when he told his brother about the future of the city they controlled, and Ivan told Vladimir that Nikolai would take over. Vladimir died in his brother's arms, leading the witnessing Stalliongrad forces to go into blind rage and kill all Exodus forces they saw. After the Dimensional War, Ivan (known as "Bourbon" to his fellow XCOM operatives) went with his closest friends Commander Fielde Locke and Central Officer John Bradford to investigate the lack of communication from the XCOM forces in CHS. Upon going through the Mirror and becoming trapped, the three joined the local resistance movement against ENDURE and EXCEL. Ivan and Fielde were captured by EXCEL and were set for surgery to turn them into EXCEL's spies via cybernetic implants in the eye. Ivan was first, and told if he moved he risked severe damage that could not be repaired. He decided his left eye was worth being lost if it meant he couldn't become one of EXCEL's spies, and struggled aggressively as the machine entered his eye. This completely ruined his eye, making it completely useless, but it also damaged the surgical machinery and meant Fielde couldn't be tested on until it was repaired. The two were freed by Resistance forces led by Central Officer Bradford not long afterwards. The Enemy Reborn campaign of XCOM started as Ivan worked in the Resistance to destroy EXCEL and ENDURE, all with one eye. He fell into a romantic relationship with Amethyst Rook, a local girl and Resistance fighter with an emphasis on Gunslinging. Behaviour Ivan spends the majority of his time drinking, smoking and talking to his friends. When in battle, Ivan gets to high vantage points to get clearer shots. He became romantically involved with Amethyst Rook, devoting a great deal of his downtime with her. Family Boris Gorchevski, father. Unnamed mother. Vladimir Gorchevski, younger brother. Amethyst Rook, lover. Nikolai Gorchevski, nephew. Natascha Gorchevski, niece. Igor Gorchevski, descendant. Appearances XCOM: Enemy Unknown, as an ENDURE Marksmare and XCOM Sniper. XCOM: Enemy Reborn, as XCOM's third-in-command. Fallout: Survivor, mentioned only by Igor Gorchevski. Trivia The first drafts of Ivan had him as a spry young man who was always loyal to XCOM, but this was later changed.